Is It Enough?
by Marie King
Summary: Re-edited and re-posted Rachel is determined to take her and Tobias's relationship to the next level but with the two hour time limit working against them will they be able too? And if they do can they truly enjoy it knowing that it may be very few and far between?


My name is Rachel, I wish I could tell you more but I can't.

_This is gonna be perfect I just know it! _

It's five o'clock and I'm flying in my bald eagle morph to Tobias's meadow for some much needed alone time.

Thankfully we have no mission lined up, Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Ax are at the beach.

Tobias is my boyfriend he is also permanently stuck in the body of a red-tailed hawk.

Last year the Ellimist gave him the power to morph back into a human for two hours.

That made me upset, I wanted Tobias to be human for good.

_[It's my choice Rachel I need to be able to fight I won't feel useful any other way.] _That was the reason he had gave me.

I accepted his decision and didn't say anything at the time.

But deep down I know better Tobias's soft and gentle soul wasn't meant to be in war.

_Not like me my aggressive and violent personality is more suited to battle. _

Thinking about the war always makes me lose focus.

Suddenly I feel the eagle's brain creeping back trying desperately to regain control.

It's hunting instincts begin to take over my human mind, my eyes zero in on the ground below me, _A rabbit is down in that bush, kill it now! _

_Focus Rachel, take a deep breath and push it back!_

I take four deep breaths and am finally able to gain control of myself again.

With a more clear mind, I flap my wings a few times and am able to catch a thermal the rest of the way to Tobias's meadow.

Looking down I see him immediately he is already morphing to human.

I land on the ground fifty feet from the meadow and de-morph.

After searching forever I have finally found a practical yet fashionable morphing outfit; it consists of a form-fitting satin blue blouse coupled with black spandex running shorts.

I run my fingers through out my hair a few times and begin to sprint towards a now human Tobias.

_Wow I keep forgetting how truly gorgeous he is! _

As a human Tobias, is five eleven, I'm two inches taller, his hair is bright blonde, his eyes are a soft deep blue.

I recognize the old leather jacket of my dad's I gave him for his sixteenth birthday last year, he is also sporting a dark blue shirt and jeans.

Tobias breaks into a smile he holds his arms out for me I eagerly jump into them.

"I've missed this." I whisper into his chest.

He buries his face in my hair and kisses my neck, it sends shock waves of pleasure through me.

We pull apart, our arms still around each other.

Tobias grins and says quietly "So have I."

His blue eyes which were once filled with the light of pure happiness quickly fill with anxiety and worry.

I hug him and ask concerned "What is it?"

Tobias leans into me and says nervously "I'm just not sure if we can actually do this."

I wrap my arms around his neck and playfully push him onto the soft cool grass of the meadow.

We both laugh for a few seconds.

Straddling him I say undeterred "We've been over this, Tobias, if we play our cards right we will be able to and still have some time left over."

Gently he grabs hold of my waist and rolls me so that he is now the one on top.

Tobias kisses me slow and soft.

I wind my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me.

Quickly I get into the rhythm of our kissing I run my hands through his hair, he continues to grip my waist.

Just when I think it's really gonna happen this time, he firmly yet tenderly pulls out of my reach.

Tobias sighs into my hair breathless.

He says reluctant "Rachel, this is too risky. "

I wind my arms around his neck again and bring him to me more determined then ever to make him see that this will and can work.

I lean into him and say "Come on Tobias, it's only been -"I hold up my right arm where I've put my wristwatch and check the time limit "twenty-five minutes since you morphed."

He looks at me and I practically feel the stress in his eyes, it is coming off of him in waves.

I smile at him and begin to unbutton my blouse.

Seductively I say "At least make a attempt it'll be fine trust me,-"

Tobias reaches up and cuts me off, his hands cover mine and firmly stops me.

His hands are still gripping my own.

Tobias says realistically "Rache, you know that if we go pass the limit I'll be stuck as a human forever."

I sigh and reply angry "Why is that such a bad thing?"

He stares at me and says quietly "You know why, I need to be able to fight, Rachel please try to understand."

I exhale sharply and reply irritated "I do understand Tobias, it's just I want a real relationship with you, a _physical_ one, not one were we constantly have to be birds of prey!"

Tobias gathers me to his chest.

I lean into him and bury my face in the leather jacket.

I inhale deeply and recognize the familiar scent of my dad's aftershave.

However now it smells differently more like pine trees and rain, the undeniable scents of the forest that he now lives in.

He kisses me slow and soft again, and tenderly tucks my hair behind my ears.

I stare at him trying hard not to cry.

I always have to put up a front regarding this part of our relationship and I hate it.

_So much for this being perfect, why can't things just go the way we want them to, the way 'I' want them to._

Tobias looks at me and says regretful "I'm so sorry that this isn't living up to your exceptions rache, I know how important this was to you."

I unwrap my right arm and look at my wristwatch again, it's only been half a hour.

I have a epiphany, _duh, I've wasted time whining, if I continue like this he'll have to morph back soon, focus Rachel, get to the matter at hand who knows when or if we'll be able to get a chance like this again._

Now totally focused I re-wrap my arm around him and he gathers me to his chest again.

I say hopefully, "We have a full hour left, can we try again, please?"

Tobias smiles softly and says relenting, "All right..., but are we safe?"

I nod and say reassuring "Oh yes, I promise."

Tobias sits up.

He peels his jacket off and spreads it out over where we are lying.

I sit up too and let him adjust the jacket, once it's all spread out, he smiles at me and begins to unbutton his jeans.

I grin wider and start to unbutton my blouse and quickly have it off, I slide my shorts and underwear off in a flourish.

He is still working on his jeans, I pull him closer and yank both them and his boxers off.

I smile and say piqued "I love you, _so much_."

Tobias smiles and says warm and thick "I love you, too."

With that he enters me and we are both plummeted into what I can only describe is a state of pure ecstasy .

Ten minutes later we are laying beside each other breathless and euphoric.

Tobias has his arms around me and I curl in on him.

He brushes my hair out of my eyes and says astounded "That was completely perfect."

I nuzzle his chest and say happily "Yeah it was, I love, you."

Tobias smiles strokes my cheek and says quietly "I love, you."

Suddenly he snaps his head up and asks concerned "How much time do we have left?"

I look at my wristwatch and say blissful "Fifty minutes, why do you want to go again?"

He looks at me his blue eyes practically shining with happiness, but they quickly cloud over with anxiety.

Tobias strokes my face again and says sadly "No, rache, I'm afraid we'll lose track of the time."

He begins to sit up.

I'm up in the next second and stop him.

I say angry and embarrassed "Tobias what we just shared was... _incredible_ and... it well... it was... you.. were.. my-"

Tobias stops cold, he stares at me his cheeks getting redder by the second.

He smiles and says quietly "I know you were mine too and it was more wonderful then I ever could of imagined."

I shout still angry "Then why can't you just bask in the awesomeness of this moment with me for more than five seconds without having to hurry up and morph into a hawk!"

He looks at me and says "I know Rachel believe me but, it's already been a hour and if we go again I know we'll go pass the time limit, I _need_ to be able to fight rache, and I can't do that if I'm stuck as a human."

I run my hands throughout my hair in frustration he slips his arms around me and holds me in a soft loose hug.

In spite of myself I begin to feel hot tears fill my eyes, and I am barely able to turn my head before they spring over my eyes.

Tobias takes hold of my face and makes me look at him.

I lean my forehead onto his.

He strokes my face softly again.

I say still upset "It isn't fair, I don't want it to be this way."

Tobias kisses me and says soft " Rachel, I know and I really wish it could be different, but I'm glad I was able to share something so important and special with you."

He kisses me again and tenderly wipes my tears away.

Tobias then wraps his arms around me and pulls me back down onto the supple leather jacket I curl in on him.

I say happily "Thank you for saying that Tobias, it means so much to me."

He kisses me soft and slow and says warmly "Of course, I guess I can bask in the moment with you for a few more minutes."

I nuzzle his nose kiss it and say content "Thanks, I love, you."

He hugs me and says "You're welcome, I love, you."

Ten minutes later I look at my wristwatch and say sadly "It's time."

Tobias gathers me to his chest and gives me a deep passionate kiss.

He holds my face between his palms and says softly "Rachel, we will have more days like this I promise, I love,you, hold onto that okay?"

I kiss him and say sadly "I know, Tobias, I love,you."

With that he kisses me once again and stands up.

He then begins to morph back into a hawk.

Once again in spite of me trying I feel the familiar hot tears of disappointment fall over my eyes I let them come.

Tobias now a hawk looks at me with the cold hard eyes of a predator.

He flaps his wings and flies toward the woods. [_Follow me, Rachel.]_

I've been dressed since he started to morph so I gather up his jacket and follow him.

He lands on a pine tree branch only a few feet into the forest.

Tobias says regretful [_I'm so sorry, you know that I didn't want to be that way so... rushed.]_

I nod and say "It doesn't matter, I love, you."

He says without hesitating [_Yeah_,_ me too.]_

Tobias looks at his jacket in my hands and says softly _[Wear it.]_

I look at him and ask "Are you sure?"

He shakes his wings and says positive_ [Yes, so I can always be with you.]_

Smiling I slip it on and inhale the scents of the forest and now the new scents of us.

Tobias says warmly [_I love, you, Rachel.]_

I slide my hands in the pockets look at him and say "Me, too."

He says sadly [_I gotta go I haven't hunted since this morning and-]_

I cut him off.

I say smiling "It's okay go, we can go flying tonight, my family are visiting my grandmother they won't be home until Monday, maybe we can have a repeat of this afternoon?"

Tobias laughs slightly and says happily [_I'll be outside of your window at midnight.]_

I grin and say softly "I'll be waiting, love, you, Tobias."

Tobias says happily [_I know see you tonight, rache.]_

I nod and say "Midnight."

With that he flies off into the forest.

I take off my jacket and place it on the ground.

Then I begin to focus on the DNA in my body and start to morph back into a bald eagle.

As a eagle I grab my jacket with my talons and am happily surprised that it isn't the slightest bit heavy.

It's seven o'clock I get home within ten minutes.

I glide through my open bedroom window and land on my bed.

I take a shower and get changed into sweats and a tank top.

After I've changed I slip into my jacket.

I inhale the new scents of me and Tobias.

_Hopefully we'll be able to experience more of that tonight._

I lay on my bed and wrap myself up in the jacket.

I look at my wristwatch, six more hours until midnight.

I smile I cannot wait for another repeat of this afternoon.

Despite not having a normal relationship I wouldn't trade what Tobias and I have for anything in the world.


End file.
